


Finding The Lost

by DarkShade



Series: Finding The Lost [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Married Couple, Rip Week 2020, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip used the Time Core to stop Mallus. Waking from his coma this act put him in, Rip has no idea what surprises are waiting for him.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter, Sara Diggle/Jonas Hunter
Series: Finding The Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875646
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Finding The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Week Day 7: Free Day – You're free to give us anything you like, so let your imagination run wild.  
> So I did.  
> Enjoy

“Good morning, John,” Kelly said brightly to the comatose man on the bed, “It is a lovely day. The sun is shining and for the first day this week, my train was on time.”

Picking up the chart, she scanned over the notes from the nurse on the night shift had written.

“Well, you’re still much healthier than any of us expect,” Kelly noted, “Considering you’re in a coma. So, since you’re not going to give me your opinion on the weather we’ll go through the checklist.”

Kelly hummed to herself as she checked his blood pressure, stalling when she heard a murmur. Shaking herself she went back to work, continuing to hum the tune stopping as she could hear someone murmuring the words to the song. Looking around, she saw there was no one there but the unconscious man on the bed.

“I wonder,” she said before deliberately humming the same tune stunned as their coma patient began to mutter the lyrics.

Kelly quickly checked the chart to see if this had ever happened before. She was about to check his pulse but the moment she touched his arm, their coma patient grabbed her wrist. She gave a cry of shock and he let go, his eyes flickered open showing confused green eyes for a few seconds.

“Doctor Burns,” she poked her head out the door to where the doctor was standing, “John Doe may be waking up.”

“What happened?” the young doctor asked as she walked in, her unruly black curls pinned tightly in a bun, and her dark brown eyes filled with interest.

Cece Burns had only been with them a few months, but she was already a popular member of staff. Kelly quickly explained everything that happened and handed her the chart. The doctor scanned the chart as Kelly waited.

“Has this ever happened before?”

“No,” Kelly told her, “He’s been here for six months and until today he hasn’t responded to any stimuli.”

The younger woman frowned, “Alright,” she moved to the man on the bed and pulled out her penlight, she leaned over to check his pupils jumping when he jerked awake.

“It’s okay,” Cece soothed as he gasped for breath, eyes searching around, “You’re safe.”

Confused the man eyes settled on her, “Where am I? When am I?”

“You’re in Coast City General,” she told him, surprised to note he had an English accent, “You’ve been here, in a coma, for six months.”

He stared at her, asking intently, “What year is it?”

“It’s 2048,” Cece told him, although a little bemused by the question “The fifth of May to be exact.”

He closed his eyes for a moment taking a slow breath.

“When you were found you had no identification documents,” Cece said gently, “Can you tell me your name?”

He remained silent for several minutes before saying, “Phil…Phil Gasmer.”

“I’m Doctor Cece Burns,” she introduced herself, “And it’s nice to meet you, Mr Gasmer.”

“Hi, honey,” Cece called as she saw her husband coming towards her across the hospital car park, crouching down to catch their boisterous puppy who came bounding over to her, “Hi there.”

“I hope she’s not the only one getting kisses,” her husband grinned as the puppy enthusiastically licked Cece’s face as she cuddled the bundle of fluff.

Leaning over she kissed him hello, “Jealous, JJ?”

“Always,” he grinned at her, “How’s your day been so far?”

Smiling as he wrapped his arm around her, Cece said, “It’s good. I’m really settling in here.”

“And you were worried.”

Cece rolled her eyes at him, “Oh, do you remember my coma patient?”

“John Doe who looks a bit like me,” he nodded, “Which I’m still not sure is a compliment or not.”

Laughing, she smirked up at him, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Anyway?”

“He woke up,” Cece explained, “Poor guy is completely confused and, from what I can tell, alone.”

“But he’s got the best doctor in the city,” JJ grinned before asking, “Did you get a name?”

Cece nodded, “Yeah, he doesn’t have amnesia which means several people lost money on that.”

JJ sighed, “Including me.”

Laughing at him she checked her watch, “Got to get back,” she kissed him again and grabbed the paper bag from his hand, “Thanks for bringing me lunch. Love you.”

“Love you,” JJ replied before he crouched and said to her stomach, “Love you too, little one.”

Rolling her eyes, Cece shook her head she didn’t even have the slightest bump yet, “You are so embarrassing.”

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

JJ Burns watched his wife head back into the hospital with a smile. He never imagined settling down, considering his childhood and what happened to his family, he’d intended never to let anyone close to him again. You couldn’t lose anyone that way. But Cece had simply pushed through every wall he had, and he fell for her hard. She was the first one to call him JJ, mostly to tease him but it had stuck. And he liked it.

He couldn’t believe it when she agreed to marry him, couldn’t believe that he asked her to be honest and was now happier than he could remember. Especially when she told him she was pregnant.

“Come on,” he said to the puppy they’d adopted only a few weeks ago, grimacing when he remembered the message from his mother-in-law that needed an answer now, “Damn.”

Heading into the hospital he left the puppy with one of the receptionists, thankfully everyone loved Cece, and headed up to her floor. As the elevator door opened, he caught sight of a bed being pushed down the hall. Cece appeared and looked at him confused.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I…” JJ started, stalling as a nurse walked past carrying a bag of clothes with a familiar long brown coat draped over her arm, “What’s that?”

Confused Cece glanced over at the nurse, “Oh, that’s the clothes our former John Doe was wearing when he was found.”

“The coat,” JJ whispered, shaken by what it could mean.

“What about it?” she asked, worrying filling her voice as she caught his hand, “JJ, what’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, he breathed, “You said he looks like me.”

“Honey,” Cece took his face in her hands, “I need you to focus and tell me what’s wrong.”

He took a slow deep breath, “I want to see John Doe.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Cece frowned.

“I know,” JJ whispered, “And I will explain but please, let me see this guy first. I think I might know who he is.”

After a few moments she nodded, “Okay, but it can only be for a few minutes.”

As his wife led him along the corridor, he felt his stomach begin to twist in knots, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be right or not.

“Can you let me go in alone?” he asked softly.

“You’re worrying me,” Cece told him.

JJ shook his head, “There are some things about my past, and my family I’ve never told you. I will explain but I need to see this guy first.”

Still looking confused, Cece nodded, “Okay.” Before she let him move, she kissed him softly, “I’m right here.”

Taking a deep breath JJ opened the door and stepped inside. Walking forward so he could see the man on the bed properly, JJ felt his heart stop.

“Are you another doctor?” the man asked, and JJ felt tears prick his eyes at hearing the voice he hadn’t heard for so long.

“I…I’m not a doctor,” JJ stammered slightly and shook his head, “You probably don’t recognise me, but it has been a long time since we saw one another.”

“Excuse me?”

JJ moved closer to the bed, he glanced at the chart and smiled slightly, “Interesting name you gave them.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” the reply was filled with defensiveness, “I gave my name.”

“Or an alias you thought would be safer than your real identity,” JJ said before adding while his heart pounded, “Rip Hunter.”

Confusion and a little panic covered the other man’s face, “How do you know that?”

With another quick breath, JJ smiled, “Hi, Dad.”

“Jonas?”

Rip was trying to work out how long it was safe for him to stay in the hospital, relieved when they moved him into a room that wasn’t going to be monitored 24/7. He knew he’d been in a coma for several months, and even though he was now awake it would take a few more days before he would be allowed to leave the hospital. It had taken the nanites in his system six months to wake him up so there must have been a lot of damage. Thankfully, from the date given, the technology currently didn’t exist to detect them, or he had a feeling there would have been much more security.

He also had to contact Gideon but that wasn’t going to be easy without some equipment.

When the door opened, and a man walked in, Rip simply assumed was another doctor at first.

“You probably don’t recognise me, but it has been a long time,” the man said.

Rip frowned realising that he looked strangely familiar and panic began to set it. He’d been told it was 2048, the Time Bureau could still be after him, although he couldn’t work out why they would be, but then again original reasons they’d used to imprison him hadn’t made any sense.

“Interesting name you gave them,” the man said slightly amused.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rip said, trying to work out who this man was, “I gave my name.”

“Or an alias you thought would be better than your real identity,” the man chuckled before adding, “Rip Hunter.”

Stunned Rip demanded, “How do you know that?”

The man smiled, “Hi, Dad.”

Rip stared at him, taking in the blue eyes and light brown hair. The familiar jaw line and slight upturned nose just like Miranda’s. It couldn’t be but...

“Jonas?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly Rip reached out and touched his son’s face, his son who looked to be almost the same age as him.

“Is it really you?” Rip asked, terrified that this would be snatched away from him.

Jonas nodded, “It’s me, Dad. I’m just glad you still have your duster. The moment I saw it I knew you were here.”

Rip wrapped his arm around his son and hugged him tightly, “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“I know,” Jonas breathed, pulling back he wiped tears from his eyes, “There’s so much I have to tell you, so much I want to ask.”

They both turned as the door opened and Rip’s doctor appeared, she stalled confused to see them emotional holding onto one another.

“JJ,” she asked, “Is everything okay?”

Jonas laughed, moving to her, “It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

“Cece, this is going to be really hard to believe,” Jonas continued as he moved her to the bed, “But I swear to you it’s the truth.”

Dr Burns looked at him, “Okay.”

“This is my dad,” Jonas told her.

Cece tried to get her head around her husband’s declaration but in the end just demanded, “What?”

“Okay,” JJ moved to her side, “I know this is weird but, consider your own family, honey this isn’t that strange.”

“How about you explain exactly what you’re talking about,” Cece stated sharply.

JJ sighed, “I want to tell you everything, but this is not the best place. Can you hold off questions until later?”

“If I must,” she frowned before looking at her patient again, “So, what’s your real name, Mr Burns?”

The two men swapped a glance before the man on the bed replied, “We should stick with Phil Gasmer for now.”

“Oh my God, this is just crazy,” Cece murmured.

“How long will it be before you can release him?” JJ asked.

“Normally for someone who has been in a coma for as long as you have,” Cece said, “Then you would not be able to be released for some time but, as always, you’re amazingly healthy.”

JJ looked thoughtful, “So does that mean soon?”

“If he has somewhere to go then I can actually let him leave tomorrow,” Cece shrugged.

“Then I’ll pick you up tomorrow, Dad,” JJ turned to the man on the bed, “And you can stay with us.”

At that declaration Cece touched her husband’s arm, “Honey, a word alone.”

JJ rested his hand on Gasmer’s arm, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, Dad.”

Walking with his wife into the corridor JJ knew she wasn’t happy with him, confirmed when the door closed.

“What the hell are you doing?” Cece demanded.

“Honey…”

She cut him off, “I know you lost your parents when you were a kid, and I understand why you would latch on to this fantasy. We’re going to have a baby soon and it’s natural for you to wish for your own paternal influence but this isn’t…” she trailed off and took his hand, “It’s impossible that this man is your father. You’re practically the same age.”

JJ sighed, he’d never told her about time travel or the Time Masters or how his mother had really died. Never told her about the hope that his father might still be alive out there somewhere.

“I promise you,” he took her hands, “I will give you a full explanation, but this isn’t the place to do that.”

“JJ…”

“This isn’t me having a panic about becoming a father,” he continued, “Trust me.”

Cece sighed, “Fine but once we are home tomorrow, I want the full story.”

*********************************************

Rip was relieved to be released from the hospital but even more relieved that Jonas did come to pick him up. His son was alive, okay they’d lost many years, but Rip was going to be there for him from now on.

Glancing to the side, Rip studied his son who was driving them away from the hospital and saw so much of Miranda in his features. As much as he wanted to, he managed not to ask any questions until he knew they were definitely alone.

Finally they drew up to a good sized house, with a neatly mowed front garden in what seemed to be a quiet neighbourhood. When Jonas parked, he grabbed Rip’s bag of belongings before leading him inside.

Dr Burns…Cece was already there, his daughter-in-law which Rip knew was going to take some time to get his head around, looking stern and a little distrustful which he couldn’t blame her for. She also looked slightly familiar to him, which Rip was trying to work out how. From the age she’d given then it was possible she could be related to Jax or Kendra, but he was sure it wasn’t either of them he could see in her features.

“Up here, Dad,” Jonas said leading him to the stairs, “We made up the spare room for you to use just now.”

Rip smiled, “Thank you.”

“I am not letting you stay anywhere else,” Jonas told him.

Warmth filled Rip that he hadn’t felt since that horrible day, and he rested a hand on his son’s shoulder.

Jonas grinned, “Settle in and I’ll make some tea. Then we better explain to Cece what’s going on.”

“I can’t believe you’re married,” Rip breathed.

Jonas smiled, “I’m surprised that she agreed to marry me.”

A wistful smile touched Rip’s lips, “I remember that feeling.”

JJ couldn’t lose his smile as he jogged downstairs to the kitchen. Cece wasn’t happy with him at the moment but was holding her tongue until after the explanation. His dad was in the lounge when JJ walked in with the tea.

“Here,” JJ handed the mug to him, “I think it’s how you like it.”

His dad took a sip and smiled, “Precisely.”

“Okay,” Cece spoke up, “I think I’ve been exceedingly patient, but I want to know now, JJ. What the hell is going on?”

JJ took a deep breath, “Honey, I know this is strange. I know it is really hard for you to believe that he’s my dad, but he is.”

“Alright,” Cece said, “I’ll play along. How?”

He locked eyes with his father who shrugged, “I’m a time traveller.”

Cece began to laugh, “You’re serious.”

“You know Team Flash,” JJ reminded her, “Your own parents were involved in events that involved aliens and alternate universes.”

“They were?”

JJ turned to his father, “Cece is a nickname. Her full name is Sara Diggle.”

“Diggle?” his father demanded, “You’re the daughter of John Diggle, Spartan and Lyla Michaels, the head of Argus? No wonder you look so familiar.”

Cece stared at him, “How do you know that?”

“Time traveller,” his father stated again, “For me their exploits are history.”

JJ moved to her side and took her hand, “My given name is Jonas Hunter. I was born in London on 26th March 2158. My mother was Miranda Coburn and my father is Rip Hunter.”

Cece frowned in thought, “Hold on. I know that name. He’s the guy who recruited my aunt Sara and the Legends originally.”

“Guilty,” his father murmured, slight irritation filling his voice.

While Jonas murmured confused “Legends?”

Before they could continue barking preceded their puppy bounding in looking for attention.

JJ motioned the puppy to him, “Come here, Gideon.”

“You called your dog, Gideon?” his dad remarked in surprise.

JJ shrugged, “I was going through a list of names and it was the one she barked at.”

Rip chuckled as his son explained the reason their dog was called Gideon, “I think she’ll be happy about that, but you know she can be prickly about that sort of thing.”

Jonas grinned, “I remember.”

Cece shook her head, “No. I don’t know what game you’re playing but this isn’t possible.”

“Honey, I know this is strange,” Jonas took her hand, “But I can prove it.”

Rip watched her frown before she demanded, “Then prove it.”

Jonas disappeared leaving them in a disapproving silence, reappearing holding a small box Rip instantly recognised.

“Your mother made that for you,” Rip breathed, “To hold all your special treasures.”

Nodding, Jonas unlocked and opened it bringing out a small holo-player.

“What is that?” Cece asked.

“Just a minute,” Jonas said softly, he moved to the fireplace were several photographs sat and lifted one handing it to Cece, “You know this is me.”

She nodded, before Jonas passed it to Rip to let him see. It was Jonas, as a boy, not much older than the last time Rip had seen him. He was smiling as he watched something unknown in the distance.

“Where was this taken?” Rip asked softly.

“The orphanage I ended up in,” Jonas replied, “They had puppies that day which is why I’m smiling. I think it’s the only real smile I gave before I met Cece.”

His son’s wife gently touched his hand, the affection in that moment reminding Rip of his relationship with Miranda.

“Okay,” Jonas touched the holo-player and it lit up. Rip stared as he watched himself catch his son in a hug and run towards where Miranda was filming them. It was the last time they’d been together, the last time Rip remembered laughing so freely and he moved away so they couldn’t see the tears spring to their eyes.

While staring out the window he heard Cece breath, “It is him.”

“I know this is weird,” Jonas said to his wife, “But he’s my dad. And I lost him once before, I won’t lose him again.”

*********************************************

Rip woke slowly, becoming aware that he was not alone in his bed. Opening his eyes, he found the puppy curled up beside him, sniffing at his hand.

“Good morning, Gideon,” Rip said, gently stroking the dog, “You’re an excellent alarm clock.”

She gave a quick bark making Rip smile. It had truly been the strangest few days, and that was by Rip’s standards. But he’d found his son and, even if Jonas was now basically ages with him, Rip was not letting him go.

He now also had a daughter-in-law who he hoped to get to know better once she stopped looking at him with distrust. Even after Jonas had shown her then holo of them together, Rip could tell she was still suspicious.

There was a small ensuite attached to the room he’d been given to use so Rip was able to take a shower and get dressed without the possibility of interacting with anyone. He did want to get to know Jonas, but he also didn’t want to be under their feet.

As he was pulling on his t-shirt, the sound of an argument floated up the stairs.

“I did what I thought was best,” Cece snapped.

“Why can’t you trust me?” Jonas yelled back, “I don’t need anyone to tell me I’m right.”

Rip winced, knowing this was regarding his claim to be Jonas’ father and wondered what Cece had done that had Jonas so riled.

Heading downstairs, Rip saw a familiar man standing just inside the doorway with a look of resignation.

“I’m guessing this is the reason I’m here,” the man said, noting Rip appear from the stairs.

Rip frowned as the man’s identity finally came to mind, “John Diggle.”

“See,” Jonas snapped.

“JJ,” Diggle said softly, “We’re just here to make sure…”

“What?” Jonas demanded.

Rip moved to his son’s side, “To make sure I am who I say I am. Unfortunately,” he continued, “As we’ve never met then I don’t see how you can do that.”

Diggle shook his head, “But I’m just the driver.”

“No,” Jonas shook his head and resting his hand on Rip’s arm, “I don’t need anyone to confirm what I already know. This is my father.”

Cece grimaced, “I know this sounds strange but there are people in the past who have managed to change their appearance. I don’t want you to get hurt, JJ.”

Rip could see how much this was hurting his son, Cece was his wife and Rip didn’t want to come between them.

“Jonas,” Rip said softly, moving him away from the father and daughter in the doorway, “If they need this then it’s not a problem.”

“Dad…” Jonas started.

“Besides,” Rip cut him off, “I’m interested who Mr Diggle brought to identify me.”

Jonas grimaced at him but folded his arms across his chest and said, “Fine.”

JJ was trying to keep his temper in check, he couldn’t understand why Cece didn’t believe him about his father.

He loved her family, they’d accepted him happily and always treated him like one of their own, but this was his dad, his family and JJ wasn’t letting anyone take him away again. 

“Mr Diggle,” his father spoke up, “Who did you bring to identify me?”

John smiled slightly and stepped to the side allowing another man inside. JJ turned hearing his father make a noise of surprise.

“Jax?”

JJ recognised the man as one of the friends of the family but not someone he knew well. The man identified as Jax stared at JJ’s father in amazement.

“It is you,” Jax said stunned, “Wow, Rip we thought you were dead.”

Chuckling his father replied, “Because I touched the time core, I’ve done that once before and survived."

“That is not something you should be boasting about,” a strangely familiar voice said as a woman walked in behind Jax.

Turning to his father, JJ frowned confused at the amazed look covering the other man’s face.

Rip stared in astonishment at the woman who walked into the house, an annoyed look on her face.

“Gideon?” he whispered.

Her annoyance melted away and without hesitation she closed the space between them to hug him. Rip gripped her tightly, confused but happy to see her. Letting her go, Rip turned to where his son was staring bemused.

“Gideon,” he smiled, “I want you to meet Jonas.”

She frowned, studying the man in front of her intently, “Jonas?”

“You’re Gideon?” Jonas demanded, “As in the Waverider’s AI, Gideon?”

She nodded, “Yes, Master Hunter.”

“You were at our wedding,” Jonas said astonishment, shaking his head, “You’re Gideon?”

Gideon nodded, “I had no idea that you were Jonas, or I would have…” she trailed off and wrapped her arms around him for a moment before bringing Rip into the embrace.

“So,” Cece spoke up interrupting the reunion, “This is true?”

Jax confirmed, “He is Rip Hunter. And as JJ is Jonas, which I wish you’d told us before now then that makes him…”

Jonas turned to his wife, “My Dad.”

Cece shook her head, “I’m sorry, I just…”

Jonas kissed her softly, “You were trying to protect me. Never be sorry about that.”

Jonas and Cece ushered them all into dining room and made breakfast. Rip watched the couple, seeing that now everything had been sorted that they were happy together. It was all he’d wanted for Jonas, to have the normal life Rip was never able to have.

“It is wonderful to see him happy,” Gideon said softly from his side, “He’s so grown up. I wish I realised who he was before now.”

“Waking up and finding him here was like a miracle,” Rip replied, “He may be almost the same age as me now but let’s face it my own father and I have a similar issue.”

She chuckled softly.

“I can’t believe you’re here too,” Rip whispered before asking, “How did this happen? When did this happen?”

Gideon sighed slightly, “We have a lot to talk about, Captain but later. You should spend time with your son.”

“I intend to,” he said, “But I’m hoping I can spend time with you too. I have missed you greatly, Gideon.”

“And I you,” she smiled, “We’ll talk properly soon.”

*********************************************

“May I join you?”

Cece turned to find Rip standing just inside the patio doors. She’d come out for a little peace as Jax and her dad were telling stories, “Of course.”

He took the seat beside her, “I understand how strange this has been for you. Even with your family history.”

“When I met JJ,” she said, “He was so closed off. He was only at the mixer because his roommate, Toby had badgered him into coming. He was quiet, kept in a corner and to himself most of the night.”

Rip sighed, “Sounds like he unfortunately takes after me.”

She gave a slight smile, “Anyway, Toby was friends with one of my group and introduced us all. The first laugh we got out of him was when I had to explain why I was called Cece and not Sara by everyone.”

“Can I ask?”

Shaking her head in embarrassment, she laughed, “When I was a kid and I was proven right I would say ‘See, See.’ My mom used to call me Cece and when she did in front of one of my friends it stuck.”

Rip chuckled softly.

“As I grew up and learned all about my aunt Sara,” Cece continued, “I preferred my nickname rather than being compared to the woman who came back from the dead and travelled through time protecting it. Even if every story they told sounded more like chaos than anything else.”

“I can understand that. You know Rip Hunter isn’t the name I was born with either,” he told her, “I chose it. Which is a long story that I will tell you another time.”

Cece smiled, “We had a few classes together and had to partner in several of them. The more time we spent together, the closer we became. I always knew he was holding back things from me but he’s from the future and his father is a time traveller was not on the list of things I was thinking.”

Rip laughed again before he sighed softly, “Cece, I am so glad he found you. The last time I saw Jonas he was eight years old, I’ve thought him dead for just as long and I do not want to come between you but I can’t lose him from my life again.”

“No,” Cece cried suddenly, “I wouldn’t want you to. Now I know you are who you say you are then of course I want that. Besides, we’ll need extra help soon.”

Rip gave a frown, “Why?”

She rested her hand on her stomach with a smile.

“I thought we were not telling people yet?” JJ’s voice made them turn to find him leaning against the door.

Cece chuckled, “After everything I thought he should know.”

Rip stared at them, “A baby?”

“You’re going to be a grandad,” JJ chuckled, taking the seat on Cece’s other side, and placing his hand to her stomach with her hand, “Surprise.”

Cece watched Rip hug JJ, before she stood and when they parted Cece hugged her new father-in-law as well.

Rip watched the couple head back inside their house to talk to the rest of their guests leaving him for the moment. A small bark made him turn to see the puppy running out the house. Crouching Rip picked up the excitable bundle of fluff, smiling as she licked his face.

“You’ve made a friend,” Gideon said as she joined him.

Rip nodded before asking, “Have you met your namesake?”

Gideon looked at him horrified, “They named their dog after me? Their dog?”

“To be fair I think Cece may have thought she was naming her after the Gideon of Star Labs,” Rip replied, “But if you think about it, Jonas didn’t know where you were and it was a way to remember you.”

Moving to pet the puppy, Gideon sighed, “If I had known, I promise I would have found him and made sure he was safe.”

“I know,” Rip whispered.

“If I had known that you were in the hospital,” Gideon added, “I would have found you and taken you to the Waverider.”

Rip looked at her hopefully, “You still have her.”

“She is mine,” Gideon reminded him, “No matter what anyone else believes.”

“That’s good,” Rip smiled, he scratched the puppy’s head for a few minutes before asking, “What are you doing now?”

Gideon smiled, “I help the Star Labs team, it’s not the same but it lets me use my knowledge and skills.”

“So,” Rip shrugged, “You settled in Central City?”

Gideon nodded, “I felt it was a good idea as Mr Allen and Mr Ramon live there. They know who I am and my connection to the ship.”

Rip smiled as Gideon slid her hand into his, their fingers entwining.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you,” Rip said softly, “But I’m going to be a grandfather soon.”

“That’s wonderful,” Gideon sighed, “Which means you can’t leave Coast City.”

Rip shook his head, “I don’t want to lose him again.”

“You won’t,” Gideon assured him, “Jonas will never let that happen.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Rip told her.

Gideon smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “You never will.”

*********************************************

Rip looked up from his book when Jonas entered the living room carrying two mugs.

“Here,” Jonas handed him one before taking his own and sitting on the chair across from him, “Cece has an early shift tomorrow so she’s gone to bed.”

“And everything is alright?” Rip asked.

Jonas nodded, “Cece always knew my past was something I couldn’t really talk about. I could have handled the revelation of who you are better.”

“She reminds me a bit of your mum,” Rip told him, “Strong, independent, able to kick the Hunter men in the head when they’re being pig-headed.”

Jonas laughed, “I know.”

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea while the puppy wandered around the room every so often moving to one of them demanding to be petted.

“I was surprised Gideon left with Jax and John,” Jonas mentioned tentatively.

Rip smiled, “She’s going to bring the Waverider here and find somewhere for us to stay.”

“What?”

“Jonas,” Rip sighed, “I can’t live in your spare room forever.”

“How about a few days at least?” Jonas demanded, “You’ve been gone from my life for…” he trailed off.

Putting his mug down, Rip reached out and took his son’s hand, “I wish things were so different. I wish so much…but I promise you that I am here from now on. For you and my grandchild.” He laughed, “No matter how strange that is when in my mind you’re still only eight.”

Jonas chuckled softly, “That must be really weird.”

“I now know how my own father feels,” Rip replied before adding at Jonas stunned look, “Have I ever told you about Booster Gold?”


End file.
